Metal Gear Solid 4: Operation Philanthropy
by FoxHounder
Summary: Years after Sons of Liberty, Liquid has put together an army powerful enough to rival the U.S. under the name of Outer Heaven. Liquid is now going to war with the world, for the perfect world, once envisioned by Big Boss. Snake is now old, can Snake's age
1. Prologue: Operation Philanthropy

Metal Gear Solid 4

Operation Philanthropy

Prologue

The Start of Operation Philanthropy

August 24th, 2015

The light glimmered on the lake behind. A man that looked to be in his late 50s or early 60s had just arrived. He went straight back to a grave, as if he had been there before. The grave belonged to his best friend, a man by the name of Frank Jaeger, also known as Grey Fox. The old man saluted the grave, but it wasn't long before a chopper came bearing down and landed behind the man.

"Otacon. Even the dead have ears." The old man said in a rough voice.

"We've got to go." The old man quickly turned around.

"There's an old friend waiting for you." Otacon said while pushing up his glasses.

The two walked back to the chopper. The old man stopped just before he got on in order to see a glimpse of this so called, old friend. The man sitting down was even older and had a cane. He quickly got up and offered his hand out.

"Snake" The old friend said, yes this man was nun other than the Legendary Solid Snake.

"Colonel!" Snake said as he grabbed his hand and lifted himself up into the chopper's seats.

Otacon quickly got into the chopper as well and shut the door. There was a brief silence between the three, but Colonel Campbell quickly broke that.

"Not anymore...We've found him...The Middle East." Campbell said in a low, but rather serious tone.

Snake just grunted after hearing the news as the chopper lifted off. Campbell then spoke up.

"I'll explain along the way. We've got to stop him now, before it's too late."

"Liquid has made his move." Otacon said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Liquid has taken command of an immense army and is now preparing to lead an armed insurrection." Campbell slowly said.

Snake continued not to say a word, instead just grunting. Snake pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter as he listened to the news about Liquid. The chopper hadn't been in the air long, they had only moved a small distance in what seemed like a lifetime.

"Since the Manhattan incident, restrictions on military intervention in foreign countries have eased, fueling the demand for mercenaries. Today the world's wars largely depend on PMCs (Private Military Companies) whose business include supplying these mercenaries. PMCs have become a serious threat to the world." Campbell said all of this while taking a few breathes.

Snake put out his cigarette and spoke up.

"The U.S. has exported too much military power. Now she's paying the price."

"In total they have enough manpower to rival the U.S. military. Based on our investigation, the five largest PMCs are run by a dummy corporation which acts as a single mother company."

"And the mother company?" Snake said with a grunt.

"Outer Heaven." Campbell said this without any hesitation what so ever.

"The one place in which soldiers will always have a place..." Snake sounded a little sad when he said this.

"No one else can stop him. The Patriots are involved too. You're the world's only hope." Campbell never sounded more serious until he said this. Snake just let out a grunt like normal and lowered his head.

There was a long moment of silence before anyone actually spoke up. Apparently it had been the pilot of the chopper who said they had arrived at their destination. It was Philanthropy's headquarters. It was just an old partially sunken submarine on the coastline of Alaska. No one spoke until they got to the front door of the base.

"Snake...have you heard any word from Raiden as of late?" Otacon said while opening the door and trying not to sound burdened.

Snake just looked at Otacon for a second as if he had no idea what was going on.

"It...It was nothing, we just haven't heard from him recently and we were getting a little worried is all."

"He may be young, but he can take care of himself, Otacon." Snake said while helping Campbell into the base.

Otacon didn't say another word, instead he just mumbled to himself. "I, hope you're right Snake."

The base wasn't some fancy dolled up mansion like many might think it was. It was run down and there was water leaking from the ceiling of the old sub. None of it had been repaired, but there were bits and pieces that had seemed to be remodeled in order for the old sub to be fit for a base. The air was stuffy and the metal rang out throughout the sub when you stepped on it. It wasn't the average place to live, thats for sure.

It had been awhile since Snake and Otacon had been back to the base, but they had gotten wind that other than Noami, they were the only ones left in Philanthropy. The many others that were there apparently went and joined the U.S. military. They had to come up with a plan to stop Liquid before he finally had the perfect world once envisioned by Big Boss.

"We aren't sure when FoxDie will kick in again, so we have to hurry up with Liquid's take down. If only Noami was here at the moment, we could get a decent amount of FoxDie suppressors, but she left around last month in order to do more investigation on Liquid and his motives." Otacon took his glasses off and rubbed his head.

"Otacon. This isn't some simple covert operation in order to take down a Metal Gear like always. We are going up against an army that can rival the U.S. It won't be that simple to just go in and take Liquid out. You do recall that he has a Metal Gear Ray with him. I am positive he has made more since then or made more up-to-date models of Ray." Snake said this while taking out another cigarette.

"I am aware of that Snake. He has been making new models of Metal Gear in the past few years, but what we really need to focus on is how to get you into Outer Heaven without having to take down a whole army." Otacon put his glasses back on as Campbell spoke up.

"We can use OctoCamo. It is a new type of camouflage that has recently been developed. Instead of simple blending in with your environments, you become them. The suit matches your surroundings perfectly. For example, if I was to put my hand against it, it would turn to the color of my hand in that spot instead of the usual black."

"That could come in handy Snake. Do you know where to get some Campbell or how to make it?"

"Yes. Before you picked me up I figured you might want one so I took a few just in case." Campbell said in a good voice.

Snake took the suit and left for a few minutes in order to change and test our it's capabilities. Snake quickly came out talking about how uncomfortable it was, but convenient in a situation it could be. Snake went to get his guns and ammo that he had left lying around his room. Snake soon came back, looking like he had already prepared for this war.

"We will drop you off sometime tomorrow or the day after Snake. We will all be participating, you won't be alone! I'll try to contact Noami and the others during this time span. It is time to commence Operation Philanthropy. It is time to take Liquid down once and for all!" Otacon said in an abrupt voice.

_Author's Note: _If you are wondering about this fanfic, it is my own version of Metal Gear Solid 4. I tried to choose a name for it other than Guns of the Patriots, but I guess you guys don't really care about that huh? Well anyways, as you have probably realized by now, I used some actually conversation from the 15 min. MGS 4 trailer. Why? Well _if _you are wondering, I am following a similar story so it seemed appropriate to use the dialog. It will be noticable different in some aspects of the trailer and will most likely be quite different compared to what MGS 4 will be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would like reviews of criticism, praise, ect. If you find anything or would like to suggest something you might want to see go ahead and put it in the review and I'll consider it and take it into my head.


	2. Chapter 1: The Legend that is Snake

Chapter 1

The Legend that is Snake

August 25th, 2015

It had been a long night and Snake hadn't gotten much sleep. He apparently stayed up all night in order to get ready for Operation Philanthropy. Otacon as well, didn't get much sleep. Otacon always said that it was too hard to get any sleep in a huge sub with just a few people. Otacon preferred the noise at times. Everyone got up early that morning in order to get prepared and head for the Middle East.

"Campbell. Have you seen Snake this morning?" Otacon was still trying to get his things ready as he said this and kept stumbling back and forth.

"I saw him earlier, but I haven't seen him since then." Campbell replied.

"Well he knows when we're leaving...this is serious, he should be here before the time comes."

Snake had left the sub, he was standing on the shore near the sub. He had brought along his SOCOM and his AK-47. Snake was practicing along some targets he lined up against a tree. It had been awhile since he last shot a gun. Snake got done around noon and headed back for the sub. Snake didn't even speak to Otacon or Campbell. He just headed straight to his room to pick up more ammo. He soon came back and sat down with Otacon and Campbell.

"See I told you Campbell. He'd be back before it was time."

Snake spoke up. "Of course I would...this isn't about Liquid or the Patriots...this all started with Big Boss...this is about him...His legacy needs to come to an end...along with the Patriots."

"Snake what are you talking about?"

"Nothing Otacon. Just remembering someone I once knew."

"Well Snake if you are done. This is serious, I've went over our current weapons and ammunition and we don't have enough to barely even get into the Middle East. We have a total of 3 guns. A SOCOM, an AK-47, and an M9. We have absolutely no ammunition for the M9 and very little for the SOCOM. We have about 5 clips for the AK, but that won't be enough to do what we need to do."

"Then we will have to procure weapons and ammo on site." Campbell said.

Snake took out a cigarette and lit it. He smoked it a little before talking again.

"Just like every other mission."

"Campbell this isn't like Shadow Moses or the Big Shell Incident! This is a war! There are two great military powers going against each other and Metal Gears involved. This won't be that simple."

"I am aware of that Otacon, but at our current situation, it makes perfect sense. Both armies will have weapons and ammo. Snake can just take some of them down and take what they have, then get the hell out of there." Campbell didn't seem in the mood to argue with Otacon, so Otacon just left it at that.

The chopper they had rode in before began to start up outside. They quickly left the sub with their gathered materials and got on the chopper. Soon Snake spoke up, but not as if he was talking to the pilot, Campbell, or Otacon. It was a codec conversation.

"Naomi?"

"Hello Snake. It has been awhile."

"Naomi, were are you now? I need more of those FoxDie suppressors."

"I am headed for Saudi Arabia at the moment. I have information that I would like to share with you in person."

"Bad news huh...well we won't be there for a few hours, so you're just going to have to hold on. We have problems of our own."

"I will see you then Snake."

The codec transmission was cut off then and Otacon asked what it was about. Snake didn't say anything, he just told Otacon that she was waiting for him and that they needed to hurry. Otacon seemed more worried than usual, but Snake didn't seem to bothered.

"It seems as though Liquid is achieving what Solidus could not." Campbell said in a low tone.

"Solidus wanted the eradication of the Patriots...it is safe to assume that Liquid still wants a place where a soldier can be free like Big Boss, but he has also taken into account Solidus' goals."

"Well Otacon, those government pantywaists just want everything to go their way and after being betrayed by Mei Ling, we can't afford to make mistakes like that again. That led to Raiden coming into the Big Shell."

"Snake is right Otacon. If Mei Ling hadn't given the _entire _details of Shadow Moses over to the Patriots then they would have had hardly anything to have based the Big Shell on Shadow Moses, meaning it would have gone a lot more smoothly."

"I guess you are right, but lets enjoy the ride while we can." Otacon said.

_Outer Heaven, The Middle East_

The surrounding area was a battlefield. Constant death and injury. The new Metal Gears were just going rampant throughout the streets and tearing people apart. It had been a few hours though since a gun shot was heard or anything from the Metal Gears. Apparently they had all been called back and the U.S. had pulled their forces back as well for the time being.

The U.S. had lost the most during the war. It wasn't some simple go in and capture the leader. This was on the lines of a massacre. The U.S. army was being picked off one by one, either by Outer Heaven or the Metal Gears. The desert town had become nothing more than a bloody battlefield. Maybe the Patriots wanted it this way, but if so, then they would know that their time to rule was almost over.

Nobody knew exactly where Outer Heaven was located, only that it governed the five largest PMCs. It was ridiculous, how Liquid had attained a massive army of mercenaries in order to combat the Patriots. Liquid hadn't been seen in months, but because of his actions Ocelot had also been branded a traitor, even if Liquid had taken over his body, it may have been thanks to Ocelot's father The Sorrow that made all this possible. Soon Liquid came out to the resting mercenaries in the town.

"How are things looking?"

"They are good. We can easily pick them off as they come. They don't seem to have any tanks or major weapons such as RPGs. All they seem to have are AK-47s and Grenades. No bullet proof vests or anything. Most of them arrived in normal old desert style vehicles. I don't trust it. Why send that many soldiers in with such few precautions?"

"Do not worry about it Harry. You are one of my most prized generals. Just keep doing your job and we will come out the victor."

"Yes sir Liquid!"

Unlike the U.S., there didn't seem to be any need for treatment or anything with Liquid's group. They just needed rest from staying up all the time picking off the U.S. Although the absence of the Metal Gears was odd. Nobody asked Liquid if he had taken them back for repairs or they were destroyed. There was a brief moment of silence, before Liquid started to talk.

"We will cast out the Patriots from this land and we will envision what the old man once envisioned! A place where soldiers can be free!"

The group just held their guns in the air and cheered as Liquid said he was going back. Liquid walked back, but as he did he saw a pile of metal gears stacked up in the middle of the road.

"What the hell! Who on the earth could destroy all these Metal Gear Gekkous? There seems to be 8 of them...they are completely destroyed...Snake? No, he doesn't have this kind of power. I better get more out of here and fast...before those damn Patriots make their move! I have to find out who did this and fast!"

Liquid headed back to Outer Heaven, but not before ripping off a partially damaged camera from one of the Metal Gears. As soon as Liquid got back, he fixed the camera to the big screen monitor in the operating room. It didn't show much, considering it was partially destroyed, it was pretty much nothing except for the noise of the guns of the Metal Gears and a sword clinging and cutting up the Metal Gears. The one thing that did show was a brief moment before the camera was destroyed. It showed a man that Liquid thought he had saw before.

"No. I killed him. I crushed him! How can he still be alive! Those damn..." Liquid made a fist before continuing. "They must have brought him back with those damn cybernetics. Oh well, I'll just have to kill him again, that damn Ninja! I'll send him back to the depths of Hell itself!"

Liquid smashed his hand on the table before being interrupted by one of the soldiers.

"Liquid sir. We have just found a pile of destroyed Metal Gears."

"I already know about it, I managed to find out who did it. I salvaged one of the cameras, before coming back here."

"Should we engage the target then?"

"Are you fucking stupid? _One _man did that and to Metal Gears. You wouldn't stand a chance. I will deal with him when the time is right, now leave me."

The soldier walked out as Liquid sat down and prepared the next batch of Gekkous.

_Back with Philanthropy_

Otacon had been hacking into stuff on his computer when he came by an interesting file he wished to show. It wasn't any ordinary file though, Otacon's expression was that of sorrow.

"Snake. Look at this."

Snake lowered his head as he read the article, it read.

_March 13th, 2015_

_FOXHOUND Operator, Codename Raiden was found dead. His body has multiple gun shot wounds and several HF Blade Sword wounds. His body was taken to a memorial park to be buried on March the 16th. He was considered a hero by some and a traitor by others. Some say that Raiden helped to stop a man known as Solidus Snake who threatened the world. Others say it was just a cover up and that Raiden was the one that really caused it. Details are yet unknown, but his body still remains at the memorial park._

_Printed: April 2nd, 2015._

"So, Raiden is dead, that means that Olga's child might be dead as well."

"But the Patriots...I mean...unless they did it."

"Otacon. What are you hiding from me!"

"I'm sorry Snake...Raiden came to me around early March and told me that he had found some information regarding Olga's child and so I sent him out just on that information. I figured he would be alright and that he was taking his time getting back, because of the baby and the Patriots, but it has been quite awhile since then and I started to get worried...but then I found this...I..I sent him to his death Snake."

Otacon took of his glasses and whipped the tears out of his eyes.

"It isn't your fault Otacon. Raiden would have went without your permission. He was just that kind of man. We don't need to talk about this though, Liquid is more important."

"Yeah...you're right Snake."

The chopper was still quite a ways off of the Middle East. Otacon kept hacking into the government files in order to see the current news about Liquid. Snake just kept smoking and Campbell had been asleep for some time. It would be silent for some time, before they touched down. During that time Snake recalled all of his past events.

_Snake was thinking to himself...Outer Heaven, I had to infiltrate it even though I was still green and destroy Metal Gear...I managed to get through with the help of Big Boss my commander at the time when I was still in FOXHOUND. I had to rescue people including Grey Fox and a scientist. I eventually destroyed Metal Gear and found out that Big Boss was the leader of Outer Heaven...I thought I had killed him. _

_Later on a new place similar to Outer Heaven came to be known, Zanzibar Land. I had to infiltrate it under the new command of Colonel Campbell and destroy Metal Gear again. During this time I had to fight Grey Fox bare-handed in a mine-field. I ended up killing him, or so I though. I destroyed Metal Gear again and found out that Big Boss was still alive. That was the cause of my nightmares, I finally ended up killing Big Boss with a makeshift flamethrower._

_I later infiltrated an Alaskan Base that had been taken over by the new FOXHOUND after I had retired. I met a woman named Meryl who turned out to be the Colonel's niece and a man named Otacon who turned out to be one of my closest friends. I also met a man named Ninja who turned out to be a cybernetic Grey Fox back from the dead. I was injected with FoxDie that was to kill all of FOXHOUND and nearly anyone I came into contact with. The leader of the new FOXHOUND was a man by the name of Liquid Snake with the help of another man by the name of Revolver Ocelot. Liquid Snake turned out to be my brother, a clone of Big Boss, just as I was._

_After those events which turned out to be referred to as Shadow Moses, I had to infiltrate a tanker that housed a new Metal Gear under Marine Corps control. We had made an organization called Philanthropy, it was to eradicate all Metal Gears. I was framed by Ocelot and was labeled a traitor and was labeled dead. I infiltrated Big Shell which was place in the spot of the sunken Tanker. I met a man by the name of Raiden and we went through hell and back. I met another brother of mine by the name of Solidus Snake, another clone. Raiden killed him and I put a tracker of Liquid, who had come back somehow through his arm that was used to replace the arm Grey Fox cut off of Revolver Ocelot. We eventually found out about GW from Raiden and about the Patriots, who were dead and that the country was apparently ruled by a computer._

_This is ridiculous...but this is the Legend that is Snake._

_Author's Note: _Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I have been thinking of revising it and changing some things around, like the whole section with Liquid and Snake remembering his past events. I've also thought about renaming the Chapter name, but for now I will keep it as is. Reviews appreciated, thanks.


End file.
